Dugu Feng
Introduction Dugu Feng was a member of the Dugu Clan who joined the Gathering of the Mercenaries. As a talented Fire-attributed Earth Saint Master of an Ancient Clan, he was known as one of the Five Experts and held the Ruler Armament of his family, a Flaming Sword. Plot Gathering of the Mercenaries In the Gathering of the Mercenaries, when the Survival Competition had only a few days before ending, the news of a Immortal Cave were spread out. Dugu Feng was among the first few of the Five Experts who reached the location. By the time all of the Five Experts gathered, Jian Chen had caught up to the place. In order to defeat the Magical Beasts guarding the cave and break into it, two elite groups were formed, each one with 3 Ruler Armaments. Dugu Feng teamed up with Jiede Wukang, Shi Xiangran and several other Earth Saint Masters in order to beat the powerful Albino Earthwyrm. Not too much time later, the beast died, and the team charged towards the cave. There, they found a box containing a Heaven Tier Battle Skill. After an struggle, the book was ripped apart, and the pages where split among the people around. Jian Chen killed both Shi Xiangran and Jiede Wukang despite the barriers Saint Rulers had placed on them. Shocked by the power of Jian Chen, Dugu Feng ran away from the cave and requested his 4 bodyguards to block him. They were soon killed, however, and Dugu Feng found himself being chased by Jian Chen. After exiting the forest, Dugu Feng saw Ming Dong quickly approaching and offered him a reward if he helped him block Jian Chen. However, he couldn't know that he was actually Jian Chen's friend, and was outnumbered instead. Dugu Feng determined himself to give the pages of the Battle Skill to Jian Chen. However, he was determined to defend the Ruler Armament of his clan. As such, he made a Blood Oath to serve Jian Chen so long as he was able to return the weapon. Jian Chen accepted his will; however, he rejected the blood oath. In the individual combat tournament, Dugu Feng reached the top 32. However, the next combat was scheduled against Jian Chen, and he admitted defeat without fighting. After Jian Chen became the King of the Mercenaries, Dugu Feng joined the celebration in a luxurious inn. Soon after, he traveled to the Dugu Clan, returned the Ruler Armament, and broke apart from the clan. Afterwards, he went to Lore City and searched for "Jian Chen". After some time, it fell upon him that his original name was Changyang Xiantian, and finally met with him. Dugu Feng joined the Flame Mercenaries as a Disciplinary Elder and became a huge boost in the organization. Quotes * "It doesn’t matter what doors are blocking our way, I’ll smash them apart!" * "In my eyes, we should make our soldiers an elite squad, but in a controllable number. An elite squad of a hundred can defeat a mob of a thousand civilians." * "I know many battle skills, but not the one you wish for." References Category:Allies Category:Clan Outcast Category:Dugu Clan Category:Five Experts Category:Flame City Inhabitant Category:Flame Mercenaries' Official Category:Male Human Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Human Race Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent